


supercut (come home to my heart)

by joyluvr



Category: Lorde (Musician), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Supercut - Lorde (Song)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, Joygi - Freeform, Red Velvet, Songfic, girlxgirl, i tried to write angst but i think i failed oh well, just soft girls being soft, reveluv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyluvr/pseuds/joyluvr
Summary: in which joy might be someone seulgi lovesinspired by the song: supercut by lorde
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	supercut (come home to my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this au is inspired by the song supercut by lorde, this is jus ta short lil bit angsty au, please listen to the song while reading for a more immersive experience <3 also i love writing joygi fics and you can visit my profile for more!

supercut

seulgi and joy sat in the cherry red maserati, the car radio blasting some trashy pop song, the car is secluded in the middle of an empty parking lot. it was late at night and seulgi was debating whether she should ask joy if she was okay or maybe she shouldn’t? she was in a tough spot, her mind is racing yet she stays quiet. she sat in the driver’s seat while joy sat beside her in the passenger seat. her fingers tap the driver’s wheel as she glances quickly at joy.

joy takes notice of this, she gazes at seulgi’s hands then at her face. seulgi was staring off at the distance, a frown adorned her face. joy sighed and rubs her eyes in frustration. she didn’t understand the situation at hand. she had just told seulgi, her girlfriend of 6 months, that she loved her. was that so hard to believe? she didn’t expect seulgi to react like this. in joy’s head she was doing everything right, she loved seulgi and just wanted to let her know. her heart hurts, perhaps her girlfriend wasn’t ready to say those words back at her?

“did i do something wrong? why are you acting this way?” joy finally broke the silence between them. when seulgi didn’t reply, she was disheartened but most of all annoyed. a sudden violent overnight rush overcomes joy. 

“can you please just talk to me?” joy snaps, her voice raised and eyebrows furrowed. she prepared herself for whatever seulgi will say. she just hopes they don’t break up. god knows joy would be a pathetic mess if that ever happens. tension fills the air as seulgi finally speaks up.

“i’m sorry okay? it’s just that-“ seulgi explained animatedly, her hands waving through the air as she talked. joy looked at her sullenly.

“i wanted to know if you’re sure… that you loved me” seulgi finished. she felt guilty. it’s not that she’s been a bad girlfriend. it’s just that love is such a strong word, a strong feeling. she felt undeserving of joy’s love. she didn’t know why she felt that way. she just did.

“seulgi…” joy said soflty, her voice trailing off. she reached for seulgi’s hand and interlocked their fingers. she caressed her lover’s hand. gently as if it’s the most valuable thing in the world. with seulgi, joy always showed different sides of her, so she was grateful that seulgi finally showed this vulnerable side of hers. it meant that she trusted joy enough, her walls are down. only for joy.

“if you’re not ready to say it back i won’t insist” joy said, looking at seulgi intently, waiting for her girlfriend’s reply. joy forgave seulgi, even for the things seulgi hasn’t done, the mistakes seulgi is yet to do. all of them forgiven. she will always forgive her within a heartbeat.

“sooyoung… i love you too, i really do” seulgi replied, a smile on her face. joy enveloped her in a hug, her face buried in joy’s neck, she loved these kinds of moments with joy. she loved everything joy does or says. she loved how joy laughs like there's no tomorrow. she loved the way joy tasted like cherries when they kiss. she loved the way joy always smelled like vanilla. she loved joy's passion and determination. she loved joy. she just simply loved joy.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please excuse my pathetic attempt at writing angst,, comments n kudos are appreciated! <3


End file.
